goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Cups, do you have it?
Special guest: Liza koshy as Sammy, Peter Kay, Matt lucas, David Walliams, the proclaimers and nobody else. note: decker did the roll of dionne’s Mother, rod, Jane And Freddy, three of whom did marshall’s Dad, abby’s Dad and chelsea’s Dad, grogan did the role of briana, Link and screech’s mum, mallett did the role of buena’s Father, Langford did the role of shipp’s mother, also, Bucks Fizz appeared in the h&j in action episode All fizzed up, and for status quo, they appeared in the h&j in action episode, rock to victory, also, bob carolgees and spit the dog appeared in the h&j in action episode since 2008 by doing the role of mr bromfield and millie’s black puggy. Dusty bin made a appearance in 2000 which is player where h&j putted food on mr bin released: 2014 during that, a South Park reference where kenny dies 4th time linda and the Adidas bros are only characters to appear note: Linda and the Adidas bros’ Normal outfit from 1997 was used for the episode, and do the same for the rest Plot henry and June are in bed, so linda and the Adidas bros and the gang fill for them for Monday thru Wednesday, at school, the trio talks about the town concert with other school students Transcript (at a primary school) teacher: i’ll Take the register, when I call your names... linda: hello guys, you got those cups ready students: yes (after the register) teacher: let’s go! (at the coach) linda: (reading a newspaper) you are invited to the town concert sheldon: (reading a newspaper) this Invites all other children from other schools, and it’ll be held at the town, and a practice of the Anna Kendrick song, cups when i’m Gone, a song from pitch perfect (On the way to the theater) Linda: yes! 2 days till the last day! (kids preparing for the concert at town) linda: shel, what are you doing sheldon: preforming our song alan: which led by you linda: hey kids, where are you guys from, you are 11? jenny: i’m From the village primary Matt: and i’m from mere green, we’re 11 linda: you kids wear school shirts kids: yes linda: that red one looks cute, and green, harsh, blue and more (a woman (Liza koshy) came) linda: who are you, and where did you came from? sammy: i’m Sammy (the kids preform cups) linda: guys, look! (at the hall, there are lots and lots of children) linda: now this is what I call a party alan: to the stage (while performing) kids: (singing cups and practicing) (in the end, the kids throw their cups and cheer) linda: that’s enough practice, everyone, you sang so hard, i’ll Meet you guys later kids: yay (at town) sheldon: cool, music linda: finally! The concert starts in any seconds (the concert begins) woman: welcome everybody to the town concert, today will be a brilliant day for everybody! (adults cheer) woman: so give it up for all the students! (applause) (while the students preform all the songs) linda: this should be fantastic (after the performance, they went to the park for some lunch) Linda: (starts to sit on the grass and eats) this is the second time I tripped, but, when a kid was singing, he tries to do a loud fart, but I didn’t notice that (after lunch, the kids are playing) boy: hey! Catch! (Throws a ball) (at the park) little girl: hello-o-o... (kids are riding a roundabout) linda: (holding, not to let go) oh no! I’m, i’m... (falls) oof! boy: oh my god, they killed linda! sheldon: exscuse me, linda isn’t killed (7pm) sheldon: time for bed! (a tent flies and Linda and the two bros went to sleep) kid: yep, a goodnight sleep is awesome (At 10pm, while the kids sing cups) linda: STOP!! STOP!!! kid: would you like us to stop? linda: YES, AND PLEASE, GO! kid: do you want us to go? linda: YES, GOODBYE! (the next day) linda: the kids are about to play in the playground kid: time to go home! (purple rain plays as linda felt lonely) sheldon: What is wrong? linda: i’d Miss the coach! (At the classroom, the children are watching a movie) linda: (holding a tennis racket) that was cool! this is the best trip ever, oh, h&j would join us next time. We miss them because they are in bed alan: your right sis, hey shel, since linda made her dream come true, let’s party! sheldon: sounds like a plan (the two bros went out of the class room) linda: (Giggles And turns on her baby g watch) Cold Closing (Before the credits, sheldon and alan is talking to the viewers in the hall) Sheldon: phew! This is awesome! It’s been 17 years since we first appeared! This is the best concert ever in town! Ain’t it boys and girls? (children cheering wildly) alan: good! Cause we’d wrap up our take, so tomorrow, it’s abby, dionne, marshall, chelsea, johnathan And screech’s turn! (children cheering) sheldon: before we wrap up, Linda will tell you about the fun parts in town sheldon and alan: are you there linda? (screen reveals linda) linda: yes I am, and let me tell you, things couldn’t be better down here tonight, we have a karaoke performance with an audience of celebrities who travel far as you know, cartoon versions of celebrities with the exceptions of those who died, so, early, it’s that bizarre rendition of purple rain by Johnny depp and the chuckle brothers, because it played when I felt sad because I miss the coach, so please, make sure, whatever you do, you must catch another h&j in action episode, at 7:30pm on nickelodeon, but now it’s time to get back to the music, and speaking of music, marshall, abby, dionne, Johnathan, screech And chelsea, who appeared in 1999, 2001 and 2003, will be the next kids to fill in, so without further ado, it’s mr Brian potter, and mr Andy pipkin, with the proclaimers classic Sheldon: (offscreen) who are they? linda: they’re from Phoenix nights and little Britain you know alan: (offscreen) good! linda: anyways, here’s mr Brian potter and mr Andy pipkin singing the proclaimers classic, which is i’m Gonna be (500 miles) (turns on her baby g watch and i’m Gonna be plays) Potter: When I wake up (pipkin: when I wake up) well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you (pipkin: yeah, I know) When I go out (pipkin: when I go out) well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you If I get drunk (if I get drunk) well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you (yes, yah) When I haver, well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you Both: But I would roll 500 miles And I would roll 500 more Just to be the man to roll a thousand miles To fall down at your door Pipkin: When I'm working (potter: when I'm working) well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you (Potter: Chaka Khan) And when the money (when the money) comes in for the work I do I'll pass almost every penny on to you When I come home (when I come), well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you And when I grow-old (when I grow-old) well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you Both: But I would roll 500 miles And I would roll 500 more Just to be the man to roll a thousand miles To fall down at your door Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle da Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle da (cartoon version of David Walliams appears as he holds two mics and announces) walliams: ladies and gentleman, the proclaimers! (audience cheers as cartoon version of the proclaimers enter the stage) Proclaimers: When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you When I go out (potter and pipkin: when I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you And when I come home (potter and pipkin: when I come home), well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you But I would walk 500 miles And I would walk 500 more Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles To fall down at your door Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle da Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle da Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle da Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle da Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle da Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle da And I would walk 500 miles And I would walk 500 more Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles To fall down at your door (Audience cheers wild) potter: Linda, thank you! I hope conlon, Watkins, wisker, lucero, bromfield And collony will appear on TuesdayCategory:Episodes of henry and june in action